Nightcrawler
Nightcrawler (born Kurt Wagner) is a mutant who is part of the X-Men. His abilities are superhuman agility, teleportation, and invisibility in deep shadows. Biography X-Men: Apocalypse Kurt was working in a Munich circus until he was captured and taken to a Mutant fight club. He tries to escape but the walls of the cage block his teleporting and he is forced to fight his opponent: Angel. Although initially he tries to dodge and avoid fighting, Angel tells him that if he doesn't fight they will both be killed. Kurt knocks Angel into the walls of the cage severely damaging his left wing. Mystique has found the fight club and shuts off the power to the fences allowing Angel and Nightcrawler to escape, Angel fights his way out but Kurt is taken by Mystique. Mystique takes him to Caliban in order to get a new identity to travel to safety. However, Mystique sees a news broadcast on Magneto and decides to go see Charles Xavier and she takes Kurt with him. At the school Kurt becomes friends with Jubilee who gives him a tour of the mansion, he also meets Scott Summers and Jean Grey. He tells Scott how he is unfamiliar what a mall is, so Scott decides the four teen mutants should skip school and go out and have fun. At the mall, Kurt gets to experience normal teen activities, he shops for records, sees "Return of the Jedi" and experiences "brain freeze" from a frozen drink at the food court. Scott then drives the four friends back to the mansion, only to find it has been attacked by Apocalypseand the Horsemen and Professor X has been taken. Willam Stryker also arrives and kidnaps Mystique, Quicksilver, Moira MacTaggert and Beast. Kurt hides in the rubble of X Mansion with Scott and Jean, who manages to use her telepathy to keep them cloaked from Strykers soldiers. The trio sneaks on the jet with the captured X-Men, to Alkali Lake Stryker's base for experimenting on mutants, to rescue their friends. At Alkali lake the trio is forced to hide from guards and encounter Wolverine locked in a cage, Jean sets him free and he goes on a killing rampage throughout the base. While teleporting in various locations inside, Kurt eventually finds the captured heroes and Scott use his powers to blast open their cell. Kurt, Scott, Jean, Mystique, Quicksilver, Beast and Moira don armored suits and board a jet to fly to Cairo to save Professor X. The team is divided with Kurt tasked to retrieve Charles's body from Apocalypse before they transfer consciousness's, but he is attacked by Angel again. Nightcrawler defeats Angel again and retrieves Charles, the X-Men return to the jet and are preparing to escape but the Horsemen attack and Kurt is forced to teleport himself and seven others to safety, straining him and causing him to pass out. When he awakes, his fellow X-Men have defeated Apocalypse once and for all. The mansion is rebuilt and Kurt stays on as a student permanently, also joining Mystique, Beast, Quicksilver, Cyclops, Jean and a reformed Storm as the new X-Men. Under the watch of Professor X. the team gathers in the Danger Room to train against an army of Sentinels. Personality Nightcrawler is proud of his mutation to the point of announcing to Beast that he is Blue in response to Beast's surprise at Mystique not in her blue form. He is still religious and dislikes fighting unless he is forced to do so. Powers, Abilities & Weaknesses * Prehensile Tail - Like Azazel, Nightcrawler's tail allows him to grab onto objects with relative ease. His tail is strong enough to not only support his body weight but also lift an adult man completely off the ground. It is deft enough to fight with like a sword or blunt weapon and its talon or stinger like tip is sharp enough to be a stabbing weapon. His tail was strong enough throw grown men with ease and even catch Angel off guard and slam the winged mutant into the electric cage. However his tail strength was no match for Archangel further enhanced strength. * Acrobat - Growing up in a circus, Nightcrawler is an extremely a talented acrobat, contortionist and martial artist. * Conscious Spatial Awareness - He must be able to visualize where he is teleporting, or he could end up in a dangerous position, such as inside a wall, though he managed to overcome this if he can visualize his destination in his mind, allowing him to teleport past an obstacle if he can imagine what is past it. Relationships Family * Azazel † - Possible Father * Raven Dalkhome/Mystique - Possible Mother Allies * Charles Xavier/Professor X † - Mentor and Friend ** X-Men *** Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver - Teammate, Friend and Former Enemy *** Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue - Teammate and Friend *** Jean Grey/Marvel Girl - Teammate and Friend *** Scott Summers/Cyclops - Teammate and Friend *** Logan/Wolverine † - Teammate and Friend *** Ororo Munroe/Storm - Teammate and Friend *** Jubilation Lee/Jubilee - Teammate and Friend *** Bobby Drake/Iceman - Teammate and Friend *** Hank McCoy/Beast - Teammate and Friend *** Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Teammate and Friend *** Piotr Rasputin/Colossus - Teammate and Friend * Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto - Ally and Former Enemy * Caliban † Enemies * William Stryker - Enemy * Apocalypse † - Enemy ** Horsemen of Apocalypse *** Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke - Enemy *** Warren Worthington III/Archangel † - Enemy Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Blue Skin Category:Black Hair Category:Teleportation Category:X-Men Members Category:Deceased Characters